Stage Sex
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: Yuki gets frustrated with Shuichi and tells him he's a bad lover. Insistant on proving him wrong Shuichi takes drastic measures to show Yuki what a passionate lover he could be...live on stage.


**To appease all those who wanted another chapter of Red to Black Berry. This hopefully will hold you over. Disclaimer.**

Fuck Like You Mean It

"You're a great boyfriend but a bad lover," Yuki said as he turned Shuichi away for the fifth night in a row. The door slammed on his teary eyed face and he shuffled away from the hard unforgiving wood.

"How am I a bad lover?" Shuichi asked as he slumped on the couch.

"You don't have enough experience to know what it's supposed to be like. You don't have that sexual vibe. It's a game to you; not the heated, passionate, raw fucking it should be." Yuki supplied as he grabbed a beer from the kitchen before going back into his room to continue typing.

"I don't have enough experience? But…I…of course I don't have much experience! You're the first and only person I've slept with. You knew that when we first had sex! Yuuuukiiii! Come out here and explain! Tell me what you need me to do!" Shuichi called in his whining tone.

The door jerked open violently and Yuki poked his head out harshly. "We've had sex a dozen times but we've never fucked. You're always so shy and modest or tentative and scared. You don't ever just let go and really loose yourself." Yuki glared at him and slammed the door again.

"Well how do I fix that?" Shuichi bid meekly and he didn't get a response. He yelled it after a few minutes and when he still didn't get an answer he began to bang on Yuki's door. When that didn't work he finally gave up and crawled onto the couch with a blanket.

When Shuichi woke up he peeked in on Yuki and after finding him fast asleep he dressed silently and left for work. He was moping and couldn't write and his band mates were obviously exasperated that it had been like this for almost a week now. He sat down at a table and slumped in the seat. He didn't talk or laugh as he usually did and they had given up trying to find out what was wrong yesterday.

'_I'm shy, modest, tentative, and scared when it comes to sex. That makes me undesirable to Yuki. If I can stop being these things then Yuki will desire me again. Okay then from the top! I will fix this!' _The others sweat dropped when he suddenly and silently pumped his fist in the air but shrugged it off as a good sign. _'So I'm shy and the opposite of shy is aggressive. So I need to be more aggressive! I know I'll go home and pin Yuki down and…okay so maybe the next one will be easier to fix. Modest, yeah that should be easy enough. All I have to do is not get uncomfortable when I take my clothes off…okay so maybe that's not all that easy either. I could just pretend to be calm…but I'm bad a lieing with my face.'_

His shoulders fell as he began to realize this wouldn't be that easy. _'Tentative. Bold, that's right I need to be bold and daring. When I have an idea about something I might like or he might like I need to do it and not hold back. But Yuki's not a very open person in or out of bed. Scared…I'm not really scared so much as really nervous about not pleasing Yuki. If I'm more self assured and confident then Yuki won't think I'm scared.' _Shuichi shook his head. No use, he wasn't any of those things and couldn't see himself as ever being them. Before he could let the idea drop for good though and he could move on to other possibilities he had to consult the person who knew him best.

"Hey Hiro," Shuichi said and Hiro jumped not expecting Shuichi to say anything to him today as he hadn't spoken a word yesterday and the day before that.

"Yeah Shuichi?" Hiro said calmly in a hopefully comforting tone.

"When do I change the most?" Shuichi asked and gave Hiro his full, puzzled attention.

"Well…I'd have to say you change the most when you sing and write Shuichi." Hiro supplied haltingly as if afraid the answer would hurt him.

Shuichi's eyes flickered for a moment then refocused with a happy sparkle. "Thanks Hiro that was just what I needed to hear." Shuichi said and smiled. He grabbed a piece of paper and began writing furiously. The others exchanged looks and shrugged, at least he was working on something.

That day Shuichi Shindou did two things he'd never done before. First as soon as he finished the song he was writing he grabbed a different pen and went back over it. When that was done he rewrote it and took a different colored pen to that copy. Several drafts later he began a second song. The second thing Shuichi Shindou did that day that he'd never done before was think about sex while writing a song. Shuichi had thought about love and happiness and Yuki but not about sex. And it was about time he started.

When he finally finished he raced up to Tohma's office and slammed through the double doors. He banged his hands against Tohma's desk and asked, "Can I have a concert this weekend instead of two weeks from now?"

"Do you have an encore song?" Tohma asked and seemed really genuinely surprised that Shuichi had asked this.

"Yes, it's the best part." Shuichi responded and Tohma seeing the pure determination in his eyes agreed. After all more money for him if Shuichi pushed the concert date up. They released the CD that Tuesday and on Saturday the concert hall was packed.

Shuichi had left a note and tickets for Yuki and knew that even if Yuki didn't come that he was going to see the encore sooner or later. As long as he saw it everything was fine. The songs drifted from one to the next with a little bit of impatience from Shuichi and as the last schedualed and planned song ended he did a little cheer in his head. Finally Shuichi could do his encore.

"I know this will probably come as a shock to all of you but I have a new song for tonight that you will be hearing for the first time. Even my band hasn't heard this song yet in its fully assembled form. I'm proud to say that these two have assembled the guitar and keyboard together without ever hearing the lyrics. This song is really different to anything I've ever done before and I hope you all enjoy it." Shuichi called out and spread his feet bowing his head in preparation for the next song as the lights dimmed and the croud cheered.

Shuichi let his hand trail down his chest and slid to rest over the top of his jeans. "Well now, we call this the act of mating." Shuichi looked up with a dark, lusty, pair of eyes. "But, there are several other very important differences between human beings and animals that you should know about." He licked his lips and smirked as the beat started. The crowd was shocked into silence and so Shuichi bent down to whisper to a woman in the crowd through his mike, "I'd appreciate your input." The screaming was a shrill as everyone broke into hysterics.

Shuichi looked up to see Tohma's blank face as he began to sing. "Sweat baby, sweat baby sex is a Texas drought." Shuichi bucked his hips and stepped back taking his place behind the microphone stand. "Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about." Shuichi slipped his hand down his pants and bucked against the pole amid loud screaming. "So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts. Yes I'm frisky, yes I'm eager and you're getting two thumbs up." Shuichi pushed his thumbs against the inside of his pants and the camera followed his movement.

"You've had enough of two-hand touch," Shuichi sang and pulled his hands out of his pants to rip at his shirt. "You want it rough you're out of bounds," Shuichi flung himself at the pole and pushed his chest against it to shake his finger no. "I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns" Shuichi purred lustfully. "Comin quicker than FedEx," He ground his hips against the pole and the audience loved it. "Never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stocks you are inclined to make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time." He stepped out from behind the pole and framed his crotch to show the bulge in his pants.

"You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel." Shuichi pumped his hips into the air toward the crowd and they shrieked at his naughty expression. "You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Gettin' horny now." Shuichi wagged his eyebrows at the crowd.

"Love," Shuichi said darkly and got all seriously. "The kind you clean up with a mop and bucket." Shuichi made a little moan sound in the back of his throat and the crowd went wild. "Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it." Shuichi growled and ripped off his shirt. "Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas." He'd placed the mic back on the stand at this point and gestured lewdly down. "But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means Small Craft Advisory." Shuichi rolled his eyes and looked skeptically down at himself. "So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, by five you sunk my battleship." Shuichi purred and slipped his hands down his thighs before slamming them closed.

"Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip." Shuichi did walked his fingers over his bulge and bit his lip. "So show me yours I'll show you mine 'Tool Time' you'll Love it just like wild." Shuichi called and undid the button to his leather pants. He spun on his heel and looked over his shoulder. "And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch X-Files."

"You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel." Shuichi sway with the mic in his hands. "You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Gettin' horny now" Shuichi rolled his shoulders and opened his closed eyes with a grin.

Shuichi pulled the mic from the stand. "You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel." Shuichi stalked forward towards the crowd. "You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel." Shuichi sat down on the edge of the stage and called a woman forward with a gesture. "You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel." He let his hands play through her hair as he leaned down to whisper, "You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."

She fell down in a faint and Shuichi pulled his lower body up and pumped it in the air towards the crowd at eye level. "Gettin' horny now."

The crowd broke out into applause and Shuichi smiled innocently and waved as they took a bow and walked off the stage. "Jeez Shuichi I didn't know you had _that_ in you." Hiro said as the entered the shadowed backstage.

"Yeah Shuichi if you had told us that you were planning something like that then I would have composed the song differently." Suguru griped and shook his head.

"If it wasn't right for the lyrics I would have said something but I liked it so I didn't say anything." Shuichi said and scratched the back of his head.

"That was a wonderful performance Mr. Shindou." Tohma said as he walked toward them. "In celebration for Shuichi's new song we-" Tohma began but Shuichi cut him off.

"Sorry Mr. Seguchi but I have somewhere I need to be." Shuichi called as he ran off.

"Shuichi where are you going?" Hiro called out.

"Home, Hiro, I'm going home." Shuichi called over his shoulder.

When Shuichi finally made it to the other side of town he was exhausted. Too many reporters and fans to run from and it was cold…he ripped his only shirt. He shakily unlocked the door to Yuki's house and turned the knob. He stepped in and as soon as his feet were inside the door way the door was slammed shut and him slammed against it. "What did you think you were doing?" Yuki breathed heavily in his ear.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Shuichi shivered as Yuki pressed up against him.

"Flaunting your body for everyone to see. Your body is MINE Shuichi and I won't have anyone else looking at it!" Yuki whispered harshly.

"Y-Yuki…" Shuichi moaned and pressed back against his lover.

Yuki sighed and drew back running a hand through his hair in exasperation. "You talked big tonight but it was a lie. You haven't changed a bit. You're still docile and a push over."

Shuichi looked up at Yuki with big watery eyes. "I'm like that because I like it when you take control." Yuki stared at him in surprise. "You were right, I don't have any real experience because you're the first person I've ever been with. So I don't like to take charge, I'd rather you lead me. Besides…" Shuichi said from under his lashes, "I like it when you dominate me it's…sexy."

Yuki was looking at him with those cat gold eyes and a smirk. "Sexy huh?" Yuki said pushing himself back up against Shuichi. "You think this," He grabbed Shuichi's wrists hard and yanked them up over his head before pinning him to the door by a knee between his legs. "Is sexy."

Shuichi moaned at a high pitch. "Ohhh Yuki!" He bucked twice uncontrollably and his breathing became heavy.

"You've been naughty tonight," Yuki purred. "You're so hard already."

"No," Shuichi said breathlessly. "I'm still hard. The entire time I was singing that song I was thinking of the last time we had sex."

"Then you _have_ been a bad boy." Yuki said as he licked the shell of Shuichi's ear. "Did anyone else notice?"

"Ummm…" Shuichi was trying to concentrate and the question but his attention was rapidly deteriorating. "There were a couple of reporters and about three dozen fans who said something about it." Shuichi supplied.

"Is that so?" Yuki said with an evil look coming into his eye. "Then it sounds like I'm going to have to punish you. I think I'll spank you." That said Yuki yanked Shuichi away from the door and pushed him toward his office. Once inside the writer's sanctuary he pulled Shuichi over and sat down on his chair. He grabbed Shuichi and sent him falling over his lap. Shuichi landed thighs and chest on the chair arms with his ass in the air and exposed to Yuki's mischevious gaze. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson Shuichi, do you know what lesson that is?"

"Not to be bad," Was the only reason his terribly out of sorts mind could come up with in this sexy position.

"That's right, and flaunting what's mine without my permission like you did tonight is being very, very bad." Yuki replied running his palm over Shuichi's leather clad ass. He reached around and unbuttoned the pants but neglected to unzip them. He then grabbed the back to the skin tight material and pulled it down over his lover's ass. The result of this was a bare ass exposed to his gaze and a very tightly covered manhood against his lap. Shuichi cried out at the restriction to his arousal.

Yuki pulled his hand back and swiftly brought it down. "Ahh!" Was the sound that came flying out of Shuichi's mouth upon impact. Yuki pulled his hand away to look at the newly reddened flesh, then he slammed the hand down again. He did so three more times in quick succession as the moans groans and most importantly _screams_ Shuichi emitted fueled his own strainning dick and thus his actions. He pulled his hand back even further and delivered a series of even harder strokes to Shuichi's poor abused ass. The force of these strikes sent Shuichi bouncing back and forth over the chair rubbing his chest and thighs over the arms of the chair and his painful erection over Yuki's. At this Yuki uttered a hiss and repeated the action. Finally with his ass starting to closely resemble a cherry Shuichi let out a powerful scream. "Please Yuki! N-no more...its too much. I-i can't hold out anymore, I need to cum so badly, it hurts! Please let me cum!"

Yuki chuckled darkly and in a husky voice replied, "I thought you liked it when it hurt Shuichi." He then planted five more quick smacks to his lovers severly abused ass getting a violent cry from his helpless lover. He let his hand trail down to Shuichi's partially clad thighs and then slowly brought it back up. When he reached the crease between his submissive lover's ass cheeks he ran a single finger through it and quickly found his hidden pucker swiftly plunging the finger into it. Shuichi cried out at the unexpected intrusion. Yuki pulled the finger back then pushed it back in, unbenounced to Shuichi his other hand was reaching inside of his desk drawers. He pulled his finger out of his lover's hot hole spread his ass cheeks with one hand and slammed the lube covered statue into his enterence. The oddly cone like structure had been a gift from Shuichi and was quickly getting more use then it ever wood just sitting on Yuki's desk.

"Guhhahhh! Y-yuki! It h-hurts!" He cried out at the crude invasion.

"Does it now?" Yuki teased lustily pulling the hard object back before grinding it in again. "Then why is you cock twitching in pleasure?" He asked as hot tears of pained pleasure rolled down Shuichi's face. Yuki pulled it out and angled it down just barly brushing the cold metal against Shuichi's prostate. The reaction was instintanious, this lover breafly choking on his own saliva. Finally he pulled the unforgiving piece out for good and lifted his lover off of him. He forced Shuichi over the side of the desk ass still in the air and quickly undoing his pants, entered him dry. He groaned at the tight heat enveloping his cock as it sunk in inch by inch. The half pained cries turning him on further as he pulled back and plunged his rock hard arousal back in again. The sound of bare skin slapping against bare skin filled the room as Yuki viciously pumped in and out of his imobile lover. He finally reached down and grabbed Shuichi's hair with his free hand using the other to continue pumping into his lover harshly. "Appologize for being bad Shuichi, or I wont let you cum."

"I'm sorry for being bad Yuki! I shouldn't have flaunted my body like that!" He screamed as Yuki plunged into his prostate.

"Why?" Yuki asked huskily increasing his pace but purposefully missing Shuichi's prostate.

"Be-because it belongs to you, please Yuki, let me cum!" Shuichi cried out. Yuki pounded into his lover striking his lover's prostate several times in quick succession and reaching down to rub rough circles over the bulge in his pants. The combined stimulation was all that Shuichi needed and he came clamping down on Yuki sucking him deeper into his body. Yuki was right behind him his seed rushing out to fill Shuichi's tight passage as it milked him dry. After a few minutes of dazed pantingthe couple broke apart.

"Yuki!" Shuichi whined as his lover pulled back. "You made me cum in him pants!" He said disgruntled.

"Of course, I couldn't let you come on my lap top, then I'd have to punish you again." Yuki said evily.

Shuichi froze for half a second before a mischevious look took over his face. He reached down into the front of his pants, pulled out a cum covered finger and whiped it off in a line of the outside of Yuki's lap top. Yuki's eyes got huge and he started to look extreamly pissed, until the following words left Shuichi's lips. "Opps! Looks like I got cum on your lap top, punish me!" At that point Yuki ceased to give a damn.

"Oh I will Shuichi, but I suggest you get a head start." At those words Shuichi took of running toward the bedroom with Yuki at his heels.


End file.
